Blood Phantasm
"We are much alike, you and I. Revenge is what drives us." - Iratus Vigor to his allies.}} Blood Phantasm is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition Use 7500 Wrath on ultimate abilities. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +2|ability_name = Impale|ability_icon = Impale_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4|second_upgrade_name = Savage Impale|second_ability_icon = Savage_impale_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage.|ability_description = . Deals 80% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 80% damage. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.|first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = }} +10|ability_name = Hate Eternal|ability_icon = Hate_eternal_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4|second_upgrade_name = Torment Eternal|second_ability_icon = Torment_eternal_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Sets target on fire until the battle ends, dealing 30% damage per turn. - Iratus gains 12 Wrath.|ability_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Sets target on fire until the battle ends, dealing 30% damage per turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Sets target on fire until the battle ends, dealing 30% damage per turn. - Extends the duration of debuffs on the target by 1 turn.}} +10|ability_name = Transfusion|ability_icon = Transfusion_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2 +2|second_upgrade_name = Rage Injection|second_ability_icon = Rage_injection_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . When receiving direct damage, restore Vigor to all allies equal to 65% of Phantasm's Attack.|ability_description = . When receiving direct damage, restore Vigor to all allies equal to 50% of Phantasm's Attack.|second_upgrade_description = . When receiving direct damage, restore Vigor to all allies equal to 50% of Phantasm's Attack. - Allies gain +1 Attack and +1 Dread until the end of combat.}} +2|ability_icon = Mark_of_retribution_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Aura Of Retribution|second_ability_icon = Aura_of_retribution_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Marks a minion for 2 turns. - Any enemy that damages the marked minion takes 140% magical damage.|ability_description = . Marks a minion for 2 turns. - Any enemy that damages the marked minion takes 100% magical damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Marks a minion for 2 turns. - Any enemy that damages the marked minion takes 100% magical damage. - Enemies attack the marked minion more often.}} +2|ability_name = Chains Of Anger|ability_icon = Chains_of_anger_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Moaning Chains|second_ability_icon = Moaning_chains_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 120% damage. - Deals additional 3-3 damge for each buff and debuff on the target.|ability_description = . Deals 90% damage. - Deals additional 3-3 damge for each buff and debuff on the target.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 90% damage. - Deals additional 4-5 damge for each buff and debuff on the target.}} +20|ability_name = Phantasmal Assault|ability_icon = Phantasmal_assault_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +4 +4|second_upgrade_name = Phantasmal Blitz|second_ability_icon = Phantasmal_blitz_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Attacks twice, dealing 100% physical damage with each attack. - Blood Phantasm recovers 15 Vigor with each successful attack. Cost: 40 |ability_description = . Attacks twice, dealing 100% physical damage with each attack. - Blood Phantasm recovers 10 Vigor with each successful attack. Cost: 40 |second_upgrade_description = . Attacks twice, dealing 125% physical damage with each attack. - Blood Phantasm recovers 10 Vigor with each successful attack. Cost: 40 }} Strategy 'Role: , damage dealer - Healer - Tanker ' '''- support - Wrath ''support - Self-healer '' '''''Best Positions: Any positions (depending on various encounters and strategies) Blood Phantasm can be used for both offensive and defensive play styles. He only deals Vigor damage with his abilities and can deal reliable and damage from any positions with option to deal significant critical damage. As a Healer, he is by far the only minion with ability to heal in the front and heal many allies at a time. Much like Dark Knight , Blood Phantasm has a decent mix of Armor and Resistance , therefore, can endure damage better and benefit greatly from defensive . The Phantasm has a unique ability that allows him to draw enemies' attention to durable minions. Blood Phantasm uses Impale as his main attack in the front, dealing decent damage to 2 targets. The Savage Impale upgrade raises his critical damage to a much higher level, similar to Vampire 's Savage Bite and Bride 's Heartpiercer. Black Heart, Misericode and Golden Tooth are recommended items to increase his Luck and damage output. When needing to get out of back positions, Wrath Eternal moves Phantasm towards the front, deals effect for the entire battle and generate Wrath . In the back, Chains Of Anger is fairly damaging against enemies that abuse , particularly Berserker as he gains a every time he attacks. Mummy can cause enemies that attack him to take a myriad of Luck , amplifying Phantasm's crit chance and resulting in a massive damage instance. Note that this ability always counts Black Widow 's Spider Venom as 1 , no matter how much the Venom stacks. The Phantasm easily heals himself with Phantasmal Assault against targets with low Evasion and retreat to back positions at the same time if he is in a low-Vigor state. Phantasm's Transfusion is a valuable squad-healing ability, reliably maintaining the squad's Vigor for long battles (boss battles for example). Investing on Phantasm's Attack is a must to increase his healing amount. If Phantasm is brought along with Lost Soul, Skeleton and a minion capable of raising their own Attack for a battle, they form a very durable squad combo for any boss battles or battles with few interruptions from enemies. Skeleton uses Strength of Mediocrity to raise Phantasm's defenses and Attack so that he'll take minimal damage from Lost Soul after she heals him and heal even more with his . Slake with Darkness spell increases his Attack for higher heal and damages him to trigger his . Meanwhile, the minion acting as main damage source (Ghoul , Zombie ,...) will have plenty of time to themselves until they can finally deliver some killing blows. Be cautious as Transfusion is a , so it can be interrupted by stun and movement effects caused by enemies. Keymaster has a chance to summon Hunky who can push back his targets. Inventor's Supportive Pylon might target Phantasm to stun him. Using this in Pyromancer fight is very safe as she can't interrupt in any way, but watch out for the devastating effect caused by her and her Elementals. Phantasm can use Aura Of Retribution to grant a positive Mark that direct more attacks towards durable or high-Vigor minions such as Dark Knight , Bone Golem or Black Widow in her Spider Cocoon . The extra magic damage, which scales with Phantasm's Attack , will also wear down enemies as they attack these minions. If Phantasm mainly uses this ability, he will have to stay in the back most of the time. Dialogue * Starting combat: "BORN FROM RAGE." * Starting turn: "THE MOMENT OF REVENGE." * Killing an enemy: "BLOOD! MORE BLOOD!" * Ally gets killed: "I WILL AVENGE ALL." * Getting hit by critical attack: "VENGEANCE WILL BE HAD." * Delivering a critical attack: "I AM CARNAGE." * Enemy flees: "NO!" * Buffed by Iratus: "ANGER BURNS BRIGHT." * Vigor ''' '''gets low: "DIE WITH ME." Trivia * Blood Phantasm still has an ability upgrade that increase his Dread , despite the fact that his abilities doesn't deal stress. Gallery BloodPH.png|Base Skin References